A King's Affection
by MBMassin
Summary: Edward, a Prince in Ancient Greece is close to taking the throne after his Father passes from old age. However, what happens when he has to choose one to stand by his side could change him forever. Battle of the Sexes. Drabble. Period Fic. E/B, E/J
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I'm back! Okay, so, I was gonna wait to post this and maybe enter it into the Drabble Wars. But when I have a story turning in my mind, while watching Anne Rice videos on Youtube, yeah, waiting is too much. It's impossible.**

**So, here it is. My Greekward. _Bisexual_ Greekward. **

* * *

**EPOV**

"Your majesty," my servant with black hair and glowing blue eyes spoke; entering my bed chamber and bowing his head in respect, "I regret to inform you that your bed thrall is in bed with an illness and cannot warm yours."

I sighed, my longing to have a beautiful man to hold at night burnt to a crisp. "Very well, slave. Go now."

"Lord," he nodded again and quickly exiting my chamber and allowed me to arise from spending an afternoon in bed, thinking about the kingdom I was to rule after my Father stepped down from the throne.

I had dreamed since I was a little boy about sitting on the massive, gold chair in the main hall. Every time you walked past it or entered the palace it demanded respect and honor. It demanded you dropped to a knee and bow in its presence along with the one that sat in it.

I wanted and needed to have that seat. I wanted to power over my Greek kingdom. I planned on changing everything, taking it into modernization and allow the Greeks to rise from the ashes the Romans had created around us.

My Father had failed and signed for a understanding between us and the Romans. His old age had made him weak.

I had great dreams for the future of Idalium and soon...the rest of Cyprus.

* * *

**A/N : What do you think? Now, remember that this is my first period fic and I have NO idea what I'm doing and I'm jsut going with what is going on in my head. Review and share, lovelies! I'd love to know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I just wanted to tell the reviewers THANK YOU SO MUCH. And yes, he was talking about a guy. Edward has a man and a woman by his side. It's Ancient Greece. They do it differently.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I adjusted the imported Egyptian cotton wrap around my waist and over my left shoulder, allowing my handmaiden to wrap a similar white piece of cotton around my waist to keep it from falling. We didn't want the whole Kingdom to see what their God of a Prince had to offer.

I flashed a cocky grin at the handmaiden, enjoying her blush, and then shifted on my feet so her hands grazed against my cock.

She squeaked and pulled her hand away as if I had shocked her, exclaiming, "Apologies, your Majesty," before she ran off to do whatever it was other female slaves did during the day.

I chuckled as the blushing young woman ran from my chamber, thoroughly enjoying the effect I continued to have on women and curious men.

Speaking of men, I still had an overwhelming lust to have a man in my bed chamber. It had been a long time since I had lain with one.

"Slave!" I bellowed, slipping on thin leather sandals and turning to exit my chambers in search of my Brother. I intended to go for a walk to enjoy the divine shining sun.

"Prince," another young girl muttered, looking at her feet as she acknowledged me by quickly bending and straightening her knees.

"Can you go find my brother and my male bed thrall?" I asked her, not missing the way her cheeks bloomed with the color of pomegranate.

"Yes, my Lord," she breathed before running in front of me and out off to the side.

I made my way through the palace, enjoying the brightness the sun was bringing as I walked into the eating area where my Mother and Father sat, side by side, at the marble table and chairs.

* * *

**A/N : I just wanted to say that this is fantasy so not all the information will be correct but I have done and am doing research to make this as good as it can possible get. Bare with me, lovelies.**

**Remember to review. Feedback means the world. Tell me if it's horrible, it falls flat, it's perfect or.. meh. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Okay, okay. I'm being a huge tease with a little slash action. I know and I'm sorry. But he also needs to have some fun with Bella and the competition needs to start.**

**More blabbing at the end. Mother and Son time!**

* * *

**EPOV**

My mother, Queen Esme, smiled brightly as she spotted me making my way to her and opened her arms for a hug as I neared, "My beautiful man!" she exclaimed, yanking me into her embrace.

"Morning Mother," I chuckled, running a hand through her thick caramel colored hair and kissing her pale cheek.

"Did you have a nice sleep? No bad dreams again?" she asked, turning serious as she raised an eyebrow and sat back down beside my quiet Father.

I shook my head, "No, not lately." I looked to my Father before sitting down across from him, "Morning Father."

"Morning, Edward," he grumbled, running a hand through his sun bleached blond hair that was peppered with hairs the color of dried clay.

I huffed at his detached approach to me and looked back at my mother who still had a kind, nurturing heart unlike the cold stone of her husbands.

"So, Mother, what are the plans for the day?" I asked her, giving her a grin and watching as her round face filled with joy.

"Well," she started, clasping her hands together, turning her body to face me, "I was thinking that we could go to the games today. There will be wrestlers in the stadium!" she claimed excitedly.

I threw my head back and laughed at my mother and her school-girl obsession of rippling men adorned in nothing but a cloth, which barely covered their cock and ass, tossing each other about in the gritty sand.

My father decided to spoil the fun with his pessimistic attitude. "Really, Esme?" He gave her a look of disgust before rising to his feet and stalking over to his chamber.

"I should knock him over the head," I growled, glaring as he disappeared from my sight.

Esme touched my hand. "Now, now, Edward. He's just stressed and over-thinking everything since the day he steps down from the throne is so close at hand. Don't take it so personally."

My temper instantly deflated as I couldn't help but smile at my kind mother. "I know, my lady."

She paused for a second, looking between the hallway that led to her Husband and back at me, her lip affixed between her teeth. She looked seriously conflicted.

I raised my eyebrow at her in question.

"Can we please go to the stadium, Edward?" she blurted, looking like she should be punished for saying that.

I chuckled, "Yes, Mother. We'll go after our evening meal, okay?"

"Good boy!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together and enthusiastically tapping my hand on the table. "You're a good boy, Edward!"

"I know." I nodded with a cocky grin. My smile turned seductive when I saw the young girl I had ordered to find my Jasper was bringing him this way, passing at a distance. "I have to go now, Mother. I'll see you for dinner."

* * *

**A/N : Hey y'all. You like?**

**So yesterday a couple friends and I ran down town for a NOH8 Campaign photoshoot.. AMAZING experience. If you see them coming your way - GO! Marriage Equality and Anti-Discrimination! And hell fucking yeah for Obama supporting gay marriage and BOO for North Carolina passing a ban on it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Here's a little taste of Slash for you all. ;)**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Ooh," she said, looking at me sideways with a sly smile, "Go have some fun, son."

"Oh, I will," I muttered as I got up and ran back to my bed chambers, smiling when I found my beautiful dirty blond lover laid in the middle of my bed, his intimate areas just hidden by the bed linens.

He was a gorgeous sight as he laid there with a small smile, a toned arm behind his head and his perfectly sculpted body already glistening from the humidity.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." He said, sitting up and holding an arm out, offering his hand to help me onto the bed.

I took it and crawled up his body until I straddled his lap, only the bedsheet and cotton separating us. I grasped both his hands and held them over his head on the pillows, leaning down to press an opened mouthed kiss to his jugular.

"Are you feeling better, Jasper?" I whispered into his neck.

"I'm fine, my Lord," He whispered back, breaking my hold to run his hands from my neck, down my chest, catching and pulling down my robes to reveal my torso and a bit of my pelvis.

"Are you lying to me, my dear Eros?" I purred, pulling away to lay down beside him and allow him to straddle me instead.

"I promise, Adonis." He nodded with a genuine and shy smile.

I frowned at him, my fingers grasping at his smooth but hard thighs on either side of my hips. "I don't believe you."

Jasper let out a groan before falling backwards onto my legs, holding the blanket so it covered his cock. "I feel vile. My stomach may explode."

I growled, grabbing the pillow from behind my head and stretching forward to yank it under his head, helping him to look at me at the same time. "Don't lie to me, Jasper. Especially if you feel ill."

"Apologies, my Lord," He mumbled, looking down at my chest in shame, instead of at my eyes.

My eyes danced over his exhausted face, his cheeks were lacking their usual pink tinge and his blue eyes were darkened with illness. I leaned forward, grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.

"I need you to stay healthy for me, Jasper," I told him, my palms going over his tight stomach and rubbing a circle around his navel, hoping it would make him feel a little bit better.

He sighed, all his flexed muscles relaxing as he pulled his legs from underneath him and rested them over my thighs. "Thank you."

I didn't answer him, instead, rolling over onto my knees so I could place my hands on either side of his head. He opened his eyes to mine at the movement and smiled as I pressed my lips to his, instinctually rubbing myself against him, making him groan into my mouth.

"I want you," I commented, my voice husky with my arousal.

* * *

**A/N : Gonna love the Gays... or.. er... Bisexual and Gay. :P **

**Until next time... REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Sorry for making you all wait so long. I've been busy trying to pass all my friggen classes and still suffering a horrible love life. Someone showed interest but I didn't share that attraction. And this other guy is just an asshole even though he is soo my type. ANYWAY! Greekward! **

**EPOV**

* * *

"I want you too," my sex God told me, smiling lazily before wincing as I pressed myself a little too hard against his sensitive stomach.

I sighed, disappointed that I would not be making love to him,but understanding that it was just not possible at the moment. "Shall I take you back to your chamber?" I asked him, running a hand through his hair.

"Please, my Lord?" he requested with a timid nod, looking at me with caution, as if he didn't want to hurt my feelings.

I nodded and gave him a small smile, "Of course. Let us go." I quickly pulled myself away from him and stood up, fixing the linen around me before holding out a hand for him.

He seemed truly shocked by my kindness, but readily took my hand as he slowly scooted to the edge of the furs and linens, finally standing as he winced in discomfort.

"I should send for a doctor to take a look at you," I muttered, mostly to myself while taking Jasper's hand in mine for walking briskly to his bed chamber.

I called out for random servants to come and help me get him comfortable into his bed. I shifted him into the middle as two women propped his head up with a couple of feather-filled pillows while another two women threw furs over him to warm him up. Even in the humid, hot air of Cyprus, a flu still knocked down your temperature.

"Focus on healing, Eros," I whispered to him, pressing my lips to his cheek before exiting his chamber, looking back at him already falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N : One. Two. Three. Say it with me, "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"**

**I'll probably be bitching about my love life in my author notes... Oh well. I'm young. It's not the end! And I have a rad circle of friends. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Yay! New chapter!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Felix!" I bellowed through the palace entrance, waiting for a guard to accompany me into the city along with my Mother who stood beside me, her hands clasped together as she grinned in anticipation.

"Coming, My Lord," he called back, running to us. I couldn't help ogling his huge, muscular build as he ran, all his muscles flexing and releasing.

I cleared my throat and threw a cloak over my Mother's shoulders, completely covering her in blood red fabric when I pulled the hood over her hair. I winked at her as she almost started vibrating with excitement before pulling on my own cloak that was a dark green like the grasses in the Spring.

"I cannot thank you enough, Edward," my Mother gushed, her hands grabbing my face so I would look at her.

I smiled down at her, "Just don't tell Father too much, my Queen."

"Agreed." She quickly looped her arm in mine and ran down the steps with another guard member beside her as Felix stood by my side, moving with me.

We moved swiftly through the city's busy market, making sure to hide our faces to avoid any unwanted attention and made our way to the Olympic stadium.

"Why aren't we taking our rightful place on the balcony, Mother?" I asked her as I shoved a vile looking man out of my way, curling my lip at his scent.

"So we attract no attention and do not waste time fulfilling our royal duties instead of enjoying the games, Edward." She sighed, annoyed that I wasn't keeping up with her.

I frowned but followed along until she found a seat with a good view and sat me down beside her, our two guards sitting on either side of us.

"Oh, look! They're just starting!"my Mother gushed, clapping her hands and watching the open stadium like a hawk watches an ignorant mouse.

I snickered as I watched her eyes double in size when the Gladiators prepared to take each other down, their knees slightly bent and their hands ready by their sides.

My soldier in the arena nodded his head to the fighters and they immediately leapt at each other, both aiming to kill.

The men were huge, easily comparable to the size of my brother, whom I could see taking the seat that our Father usually claimed when he came to watch the games. My brother was just as tall as me but was built like the wrestlers on the field, having trained with them.

* * *

**A/N : In other news, what's your opinion on Fifty Shades of Grey (a former FanFiction) suddenly EXPLODING into the world? I see it in stores everywhere and my friends and their Mothers are reading. If you know me on Facebook or Twitter, you know what I think.**

**Let me know what you think. I'm going to ask random questions at the end of chapters from now on. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Emmett was too down to Earth to be a King which is why he convinced my Father to pass the Kingdom on to me instead of him. I had thought Emmett would be perfectly capable of ascending the throne upon my Father's death, but when he told me he had no desire to assume that level of responsibility, I readily agreed to act in his stead.

Emmett was happy in the stadium and basically lived there, training and talking with the men of the arena. He loathed being of blue blood.

"Oh!" My Mother exclaimed as one of the men threw the other over his shoulder, taking his arm and twisting as the one of the ground screamed in agony.

"Oh, Mother," I winced at the sounds of yells and cracks of bones filled my ears, "How can you stand this?"

She patted my shoulder, her eyes still glued to the men, "You'll get used to it," she muttered absent-mindedly.

My mother continued to surprise me on a daily basis. This proper, popular and well respected Queen was completely unpredictable. She could be humble. She could be ruthless. Yet, all the whole, she was nothing but loving and nurturing towards her two sons and daughter.

"Oh, Esme," I sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leaning into her, "I love you."

She chuckled and kissed my cheek, "I love you too, my boy."

* * *

**A/N** : This will be the last chapter in EPOV for a while. Next is Bella. :D

I am loving your reviews and love hearing what you guys. I love any sort of feedback and opinions on topics I ask about. I wanted to let you guys know that after posting this picture, I'll be updating my profile with some address links and more information.

Join my group on Facebook (copy this : .com/groups/290773511005720/ and paste it in your address bar, click join and we'll be in contact.

_**Topic Discussion : How would you approach someone you found attractive? **_

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Sorry for the long update everyone. A lot of drama going on in the Fandom again. A group of teenagers has decided to report stories for smut. Took out a lot of good stories. I'm sure you've noticed a difference in your 'Favorites' lists.**

**Anyway, read the chapter. More at the end.**

* * *

**BPOV**

The palace was large and stretched for what seemed like miles. The floors were made of marvelous white marble with veins of gold coloring that shined in the Greek sunlight as did the matching columns holding the enormous ceiling above our head.

I was always fascinated by the idea of how men had been able to get so many pounds of rock perched that high above our heads.

"Ouch," I hissed as one of the Prince's servants combed the knots from my hair.

"Sorry," the young woman muttered, her terse brushing easing on my hair.

I smiled at the respect the Prince's concubine demanded. Edward wanted me in the best possible shape and I was painted in white clay to ensure that no one touched me except him.

If the clay was in any way smudged upon my body when I presented myself to him, Edward would have someone's head cut off.

As one slave brushed my hair until it shined like rusted copper, another took a silver bowl filled with the white clay and a horse hair paintbrush and painted my body with a fresh layer before they assisted me in putting on a simple dress made of the finest silk in Greece.

The gown dripped down my body, the plunging necklace showing the creamy skin of the sides of my breasts. It stopped above my ankles in length, it was only adorned with a thin piece of jeweled leathers wrapped around my waist.

"There. You are ready, my Lady," the young one said, offering me a small smile as she stood back up and wrapped a simple gold bracelet around my wrist - a gift from the Prince.

I nodded at them both before setting off towards the Queen's chambers. I was the Prince's concubine but I also was the Queen's handmaiden, along with my most dearest friend, Rosalie.

* * *

**A/N : Because of the drama, I'll be taking bit of a Hiatus on all my stories to focus on my original work since I want to finish a manuscript and publish it. But I will update once in a while since this story demands a finish.**

**In the mean time, look at the links on my profile and drop me a message! I love to chat. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Long time no see! Sorry for disappearing. Real life has been crazy and I've been laying low since the drama in the Fandom is crazy right now. I'm actually part of the 48 hour ban on FanFiction but decided to break it. It's over at midnight anyway. Meh.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Rose had been taken from a far off city that she refused to talk about. She had the beauty of a Goddess, with long, flowing hair the color of wheat in the summer and blue eyes. She was the kind of woman that would marry a rich nobleman and she almost has gotten herself that. Rosalie was the love interest of Edward's older, and childish brother, Emmett.

"Rose," I greeted my best friend, kissing her cheek before leaning against the Queen's bathtub as Rose scrubbed at it, her blond hair in tangles around her face.

She stopped and looked up at me, blowing a piece of hair from her face and glowering at me. "Why don't you stop playing Princess and help me, Aphrodite?" she snapped, resuming her cleaning.

I frowned at her hostility but didn't move. Rosalie was a bitch, everyone knew that, but she was never mean to me unless she had a good reason.

"What is going up, Rose?" I asked her, kneeling down beside her and trying to catch her icy blue eyes.

She slapped the scrubbing brush down on the tub and sat back on her knees, exhaling and looking down at her hands, almost ashamed. "It's Emmett."

I was confused. "Emmett?"

She nodded, "He basically lives at the stadium and I only see him at night. What's the point of being his when he's never here?"

"He's doing his duty as the Master of that house." I shrugged, not understanding why she was making so much noise of this, she could find someone new. "You could ask to accompany him and stay by his side," I suggested.

She looked up at me like I had suddenly morphed into Medusa. "Are you completely mental? I can't ask him that."

"Why not?"

"Because not all of us have royalty wrapped around our finger," she snapped, glowering at me as her temper flared.

I took a breath, not wanting to blurt something I'd ultimately regret.

"I still think you can get the Prince to do what you want," I told her, standing back up and crossing my arms over my chest.

She grumbled to herself, splashing the tub with water before standing up to face me. "You need to back off, Isabella. Emmett does not appreciate being pushed."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why are you being like this, Rose? I'm trying to help you."

"I know. However, you seem to forget that you need to worry about your own problems and let me deal with my own situations. I'm not the only one losing contact with my Prince." She gave me a sympathetic look before patting my arm and exiting the chamber.

I frowned as I went over her cryptic words in my head again. My mouth fell open as my mind caught up to speed and her meaning was grasped. I was losing Edward to his other lover, Jasper.

I let out a shriek and spun around to go back to my chamber, my plan solidifying with every step I took.

The King was mine.

* * *

**A/N : Posting for this is gonna get a little slower since I'm working on some original fiction since I plan on publishing! Yay! Like my page on face book. Same penname and drop me a message.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Looks like FanFiction is making a bunch of changes again.**

* * *

**JPOV**

I awoke in a daze, my body still aching with sickness. The sun was shining into my room, heating up the furs and cottons off my bed which had a layer of sweat already coating my body.

I groaned as I kicked off the sheets and tried to get up. My stomach muscles were weak and my head was heavy with sleep. I felt like one of the gladiators had knocked me around in the arena.

Looking over to the window and stared out into the blinding yellow light of the sun, wondering what my King was up too. I had felt incredibly guilty not being able to be with him during the darkest days of my sickness when I couldn't keep down any food and was quarantined from him so he wouldn't get ill as well.

It made me nauseous that Edward would have to find pleasure in another, his Isabella, instead of me. It was selfish and conceited of me but I wanted the King all to myself. Also, I had a strong feeling that Edward felt the same.

I frowned to myself. It all could be just making itself up in my head too. He could also not even care about me.

No. I couldn't think like that.

I pulled myself to the edge off my bed and swung my feet off the bed onto the floor.

If Edward wanted to have Isabella all to himself, he would have done so already. Kings got everything they wanted regardless of how it affected other however Edward was not that kind of King. He had plans and dreams. During one of our conversation about when he will take the throne, he told me that he wanted to make his Kingdom better and get rid of the poor, create more jobs and build stronger alliances with the Kingdoms around us.

I wasn't going to let a King like him go off with someone else. Giving up on the man that I couldn't get out off my mind was not an option. He was mine.

This was going to be a war. Isabella and I would have to compete for the heart of the King.

And I wasn't prepared to lose.

* * *

**A/N : Okay, okay. I promise that things will kick up and the competition with start in the next three chapters. Who will win readers? Isabella dipped in white or Jasper, the erotic sex God?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : YAY! Another chapter! After this one, the competition starts and this story will go faster and faster in pace. I've been really busy with rehearsals lately. Sorry about that.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"My King, master Jasper has requested to see you in his chamber," one of my slaves informed me before quickly exiting my chamber.

I frowned as I looked out of my chamber opening to the city and looked behind me to the archway. I was wondering how Jasper was doing with his sickness. If he was healing and regaining his strength to warm my heart and bed once more. I loathed the distance put between us since the doctors forbade me to see him in fear of the future King becoming ill.

That was devastating. I wanted to lay with him as he slept, brush my hands through his hair and press myself against him, enjoying the tingling it brought to my skin. However, each time I tried to enter his chamber, a slave would block me and order me to stay away.

I stepped down from the window and made my way through the palace towards my blonde beauty room..

I heard a grunt of exertion and broke into a run the last few steps until I entered his room, catching him as he was getting up from the side of bed, making his way to relieve himself, completely nude.

Oh, how I'd missed seeing his naked form.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow as he jumped up with a squeak and spun around to face me, his cock swinging. I couldn't help but stare at it, my eyes running up his torso to his eyes once again.

"Edward!" He sighed, his hands covering himself and his head bowing in my presence, "I've missed you, my King."

I walked up to my beauty and placed my pointer finger under his chin, bringing his face up so I could look into his eyes, "I missed you too," I told him, pressing my lips to his, a reuniting kiss.

I moaned into his mouth, having missed the taste of his warm, wet tongue as it slid across mine. I could feel myself growing hard within my cotton clothing and pulled away from him, not wanting to reunite in that way just yet.

Jasper pouted when I pulled away from him, kissing his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing him to me. Where our skin met, it burned, only feeding my desire and making my cock jump.

"Were you going to go relieve yourself, beauty?" I asked him, pulling him to the farthest corner of the room that had a wooden wall hiding the closet.

He nodded, running a hand through his hair and walking ahead of me, he grabbed his cock just before he disappeared behind the screen. My eyes turned black at the image and I looked down to see a growth in my robes. I groaned and tried to push it down, turning back and sitting on Jasper's bed, urging it to go away.

Slaughtered goats. Old ladys. Mother and Father in bed.

I shivered at the disturbing thought of my parents in their chambers doing things that I rather not know of.

I laid down on Jasper's bed and covered my eyes with my arms, suddenly exhausted.

"What's wrong?" my boy's soft voice asked, his fingers lightly brushing my stomach, making the muscles underneath roll.

I hummed as his touch brought warmth within me, shadowing one of my hands over his. "I'm just tired," I murmured, looking at him from underneath my arm, watching the way his face twisted with whatever it was he was thinking about.

"Want to go into town and shop, my King?" Jasper asked, looking at me with a sparkle in his eyes, warming my heart after not seeing that sparkle for a fortnight.

* * *

**A/N : I'd like to answer a couple of reviews here:**

**1. This is a Battle of the Sexes story. Which means that it's a slash and heterosexual story. Edward is Bisexual and has to choose Bella or Jasper because he's not the type to choose both.**

**2. NO threesome. **

**3. If you don't like gay romance or straight romance, I suggest you stop reading. Like, right now.**

**4. I write the way I write. If you miss something, read again. Read between the lines.**

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I sat up on my elbows and narrowed my eyes at him, scrutinizing him. I knew he was up to something. "Why?"

He shrugged, looking deeply into my eyes, "I've been barricaded in here for a long time. I'd love to go out for the day."

I looked at him curiously, understanding his point. "Where do you want to go, Jasper?"

He shrugged but smiled, "I don't know, my Liege. Where should we go?"

"I have to purchase a couple things at the market," I said, pursing my lips.

He grinned, "To the market we go."

I smiled back and sat up on the bed, pushing Jasper off me and pointing at his clothes to put them on. "It''s not as if I object to you being naked but I don't want the rest of the public to see," I teased, winking at him before dashing out of his chamber towards my room to get on a cloak.

As I ran to my room, I noticed Isabella wandering the hallways, looking up at the ceiling painting in wonder. I always noticed her gazing at the art of the palace as she walked aimlessly around it without a care in the world.

I smiled as I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Aah!" she squeaked, bouncing in my arms and looking over her shoulder at me in shock. "My King, you frightened me!" she gasped, holding her breast.

I found that quite distracting.

"Sorry, my dear," I said, looking her up and down and wishing she was naked again. It had been a while since I had bedded her.

"It's quite alright, my Lord," she sighed, turning around to face me, flashing me her beautiful smile. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, Jasper and I were going to the market to spend the day. He hasn't left the palace since he had gotten ill." I told her, watching an odd expression crossed her face, "would you like to join us?"

A smirk shadowed her smile and she look down at the ground before back at my eyes, finally saying, "I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N : DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!**

**Remember to review! Recommend or nominate me in the many contests and awards popping up. ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY, AMERICANS! Us Canadians had our Canada Day on the 1st. We sat around the campfire with Beavers, Caribou and Maple trees.**

* * *

**JPOV**

He brought her! He brought that ungrateful whore that was living with her thighs parted and ready for his cock at a moment's notice.

I glared at the woman that threatened my future with the King. She had the better chance of winning his heart because it was required for a King to have a rightful Queen. However, if the King decided to change that rule, and I could help persuade him and make up his mind, I could take the throne with him. I could stand by his right arm as he addressed his people.

It was up to me to make up his mind and show him what I could do, prove myself to him. I knew I could do it and this trip to the market was step one.

"You okay, Jasper?" Edward asked me, snapping me from my thoughts.

I broke my frown and smiled at him, folding my hands in front of me as I gazed into his eyes that were bleached to a brown from the shining sun. "I'm fine, my King."

I glanced at Isabella, glaring at her arms wrapped around his left bicep opposite to the one that brushed against my arm. All I could think about was a dozen ways to kill her on the way to the market. I could shove her in front of a moving cart or accidentally bump her into one of the fruit stands and snap her neck on a curved surface.

Isabella held my gaze for a minute, her eyes glowing with a feral meaning before they narrowed and moved back to the King's face. I sneered at the fake smile she plastered on, rubbing the muscles that wrapped around his arm.

_Where was that moving cart? _I snarled to myself.

"Can we look at the silks and linens, my Liege?" Isabella asked, beginning to tow him towards a stand.

I rolled my eyes at her sweet voice.

"Of course," he nodded, "do you need any new clothes or bedding sheets, Jasper?" he asked, turning to me and bringing his finger upon my bottom lip.

I was tempted to close my mouth around his finger but decided against it, "Yes, after this past week, I think new bedding and clothes should be good."

Isabella shot a glare my way. _Two could play at that game._

She let go of his arm and walked over to the stand, fingering the neatly lined silks that she could use as scarves.

I took the chance to grab Edward's hand, squeezing it into my own before leaning against him to kiss his cheek.

"Mmm, thank you," he hummed, quickly kissing my cheek back.

I closed my eyes and tried to hold on to the feeling of his lips against my cheek before I slowly opened them, my eyes connecting with Isabella, who stood at the silk stand with a blue scarf in her hands and a scowl on her face as she watched the King's exchange with me.

I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"I'm going to go looking at the jewelry, my King," I told Edward, running my fingers down his arm before turning away from him.

I smiled at the salesman that was instantly selling off each and every piece that was at his table, speaking quickly and rapidly in Greek. I smiled and nodded politely but didn't give in to his sales. I grew up as a son of someone like him. I knew the ways of a salesman and wouldn't fall for it.

However, there were some pieces that caught my eye. A gold, weaved ring and a solid silver arm cuff with a turquoise stone in the middle. I picked at my bottom lip and wondered if I asked the King nicely, and offered him a sexual favor, if he would purchase these pieces for me.

* * *

**A/N : I wasn't kidding. The pace of this story is about to go in overdrive. So.. hold on to your seats ladies and gents! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!**


	14. Chapter 14

**JPOV**

I felt a pair of arms circle around my waist and a hard but warm body press behind me and lips pressed against my ear, "Do you want anything, my beauty?" my King asked, releasing me from his possessive hold and standing beside me with a genuinely happy smile.

I felt guilty as I asked him, "Uh, yes. I would like to buy that gold ring and silver arm cuff, my Lord," I felt my cheeks flush with color. I hated asking people for things; I prefered to get things on my own.

He chuckled, reaching into his white robes and pulling out some money, setting it in the merchant's hands. "Of course."

"Thank you," I told him, gratefully taking the ring and armband from the merchant and thanked him as well.

"Come on, we should get going. It's almost time to eat," Edward said, grabbing my hand and towing me toward Isabella who was still gawking at the silks like a vulture at a dying prey.

Once again, I glared at her, wishing my eyes were capable of flying daggers at her.

"Have you found anything you like, Bella?" Edward asked her, grinning at her when she turned around and smiled back at him, holding up a bright blue piece of silk.

I felt the ugly face of jealousy course through my veins as I watched the way they looked at each other. My instincts told me to get down on my knees and make Edward understand why I was so much better than her.

"Just the scarf, my Lord," she said, holding out her hand for Edward's money with a playful smile. I wanted to ram the heel of my foot in the side of her head.

"My greedy little Princess," he chuckled, handing over the pieces of gold to her.

Oh, that's right. She's a Princess.

I slouched as I stood beside him, remembering that Isabella was a roman Princess who was brought here specifically to marry Edward and unite the Kingdoms. An important detail that I completely forgot about.

I stood no chance at winning this.

"Oh, Jasper, we have to get your new bedding linens!" my King reminded me, snapping me from my inner loathing and pity.

I nodded, trying to smile through the eating heart break and walked with him towards another stand that was covered with brilliant shades of cottons. I noticed Edward give me a scrutinizing look but turned my face away, walking over to the linens and looking over the sheets that would probably fit to my bed.

I internally shook my head at myself for many reasons, including how I could possibly think that a King would break tradition and marry a man instead of a woman and the fact that the damn concubine to the Prince of Cyprus was a Roman Princess.

"Pick whatever you like, my beauty," Edward told me, running his hands over my ass and leaning towards me, his mouth in my ear, "I can't wait to christen the new sheets with you, Eros."

I squeezed my eyes shut, swallowing down the lust and desire that swelled under my skin. I felt like I couldn't breathe right.

Inhaling, I tried to re-focus and pick out a set of linens and just get back to the palace so I could sulk.

I quickly snatched up white sheets and Edward paid for them, still watching me like a hawk. I'd give him one thing; he wasn't stupid.

* * *

**A/N : Just wanted to say again, this is a Battle of the Sexes. Jasper and Bella are competing for the King's hand. If you think one is getting more attention than the other ... well, suck it up. All in good time.**

**Remember to review and recommend to others!**

**If you get the chance, 'Like' my Facebook page as watch the journey as I take the baby steps to publication!  
**

**/MBMassinAuthor**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : So, I've hit bit of a bump in the road, my dear readers. I have Writer's Block with AKA at the moment... Yet I have the next chapter but I'm not gonna post until I'm a couple chapters ahead. Stockpiling. I shall kick it's ass and finish this badboy for you! I realized yesterday there's no smut yet! I'll be working on that for you.**

**ANYWAY! Tissue warning.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Jasper was up to something. I could feel it. And so was Isabella.

After the way Jasper acted today when I was interacting with Bella, I could tell that things were changing between all of us. I could feel new emotions and vibes radiating from each of them. The way they looked at each other made me think that assigning bodyguards to each of them would be a wise decision.

I walked swiftly towards my Father's chambers, in search of advice. My father and I may not get along, and we both may even hate each other, but he was still my father and any advice was better than none.

"Carlisle!" I barked as I entered my parent's room, my father resting on his bed and my mother sitting on a stool in front of a mirror, running a comb through her hair and watching me with caution and concern.

"What do you want, son?" He sighed, sitting up in his bed, looking pale and exhausted.

"I need to talk to you," I told him, feeling a little silly for stating the obvious.

He nodded, looking bored.

"Edward," my Mother warned, turning to face me, giving me a strong look.

I sighed, trying to calm down my panic about the two people I loved suddenly starting to turn on each other. _Love?_

The confusion pulsing in my head was threatening to put me out of commision.

"I-I don't what to do anymore," I sighed, sitting on the corner of his bed and rubbing my hands over my face. My situation was getting more complicated the more I thought I thought about it.

My father frowned at me, his eyes scanning over me. I guess I was coming off a little stranger than usual. I didn't know what was going on inside my head.

"What is going on with you, Edward?" my Mother chimed in, up and slowly walking towards me.

I shook my head as if it would finally clear it. "I don't know. I feel ...confused."

"About what exactly?"

"It's Isabella and Jasper. They're getting... jealous about each other and I can tell it's hurting them both," I stammered to get everything out and it didn't come out the way it did.

My father chuckled, looking at me like I'd gone crazy, "When did you start caring for anyone but yourself?"

"Carlisle!" my Mother snapped, glaring at him and instantly silencing him with her look.

She spoke before I could start yelling at him, "Why do you have this sudden change of heart? I thought your whole romance situation was working out," she asked.

I scoffed, "It's nice to know my parents think I'm a selfish monster."

"Edward," my Mom sighed, "I didn't mean it that way. I just thought you had a proper understanding of having a fiancee and a lover."

"I thought I did too, but I guess I was wrong."

"Selfish little bastard," my father mumbled under his breath.

My anger sparked, "Just like my Father!"

He looked up at me, flames in his eyes.

"Enough!" Esme yelled, for the first time in a while looking a bit scary.

Carlisle laid back down, grumbling to himself. Mother rolled her eyes and looked back to me.

"Have you come up with a solution for your problem or do you need some help?" she asked, her voice softening out once more.

"I don't know what to do. Which is why I came to my parents for a little help," my tone turned sour and louder, "but I forgot not to expect anything from the Lazy King."

"You ungrateful little-" my father exclaimed before his voice cracked and his eyes bulged out of his sockets, clutching his chest.

_Oh, God, please no!_

"Carlisle!" Esme screamed, running to the bed and yanking a couple of pillows under his head.

I ran to the other side of the bed and felt for his pulse in his neck. It was thumping faster and faster.

This is exactly what happened to my Grandfather. A heart attack.

"We need doctors!" my Mother gasped, screaming at the top of her lungs for the servants to get everyone in the palace into the room and for every doctor in town to get here.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Father." I groaned, my eyes stinging as I tried stop him from shaking and convulsing.

He grunted with the effort to hold on and get a hold of his body once more. He wasn't the type to go without a fight.

"I'm sorry, Edward," he managed to squeeze out, his hand grasping mine.

His eyes were glued to mine as he pressed his lips together and then he jerked me forward so my ear was to his mouth. "Do not let this Kingdom fall. Make me proud."

* * *

**Please don't hate me! :/ Review? Heh.**

**OH! Also, I was wondering, slip it in a review or something. Umm. If I published a novel, what would you do? Would you buy it? Roll your eyes, snort? Clap like Alice when Bella wear lingerie? Pull out and jiggle your credit card at me? Let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : So, the next two chapters are PAINFULLY short so I decided to post both of them today. It's just to give you a varity of what's going on in the Kingdom and give a little perspective.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I went numb as I pulled back, nodding in agreement and promise and watched as the light drained from his eyes.

"No, no, no!" I yelled as I watched while his body went limp.

_Oh, God. _

_My mother._

I watched in shock as my Father took one more breath before his chest deflated for the last time. I let go of him and slowly walked backwards, my legs stiff.

The room flooded with everyone in the palace, including Jasper and Isabella, which only made me feel worse.

I'd just killed my Father and continued to break their hearts.

"No! No! Not now!" my Mother screeched, running back to her Husband's side and sobbing into his neck.

I couldn't watch this. My heart couldn't bear to hear the sobs and screams of my Mother as she grieved over her Husband. I shoved through the crowd of the palace servants and sprinted into my room.

I needed to be alone.

* * *

**Read, Review, and Recommend!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : See? The lengths of these chapters just kill me but when the characters stop talking to me and Writer's Block sets in, I gotta do what I gotta do, you know?**

* * *

**BPOV**

The King was dead.

I caught a tear as it fell down my cheek with my finger, looking at the water droplet hanging off my fingertip.

I had known that the King was ill and he was days away from dying from his illness, but I didn't expect it to happen so fast. The Kingdom had lost one that would go down in history as the quiet and wise king.

Edward was always so upset with his Father because he wasn't a very good Father. Some men had the trait of being a good man for a son, some didn't.

Carlisle had made a lot of mistakes with Edward but he also wasn't the most open-minded and outgoing person. Esme made up for that.

"Do you think I should go visit Edward?" I asked Rosalie as we sat on my bed, both of us picking at the sheets under the fog of grief and loss that coated the Kingdom.

She looked up at me, her blonde hair falling down in a waterfall on the bed sheets as she laid down, "I don't think that's wise just yet. He needs time with his Mother."

I sighed, laying down beside her and picking at her golden hair. She frowned at me, obviously not liking that I was touching her hair but she took a deep breath and settled back into the dreary silence.

"If you keep on touching my hair I'm going to hurt you," Rose muttered, shooting me a glare.

I glared back, "That's very lady-like of you,"

"I'm not a Lady. I'm Rosalie."

"Indeed," I murmured, coughing to cover up what I said and grinned at Rosalie when she glared at me.

"I heard that," she growled, grabbing a pillow and slapping it against my face.

* * *

**A/N : So, I want to remind you that Edward is _BISEXUAL_ (**_attraction to both women and men**) **_**which means Homoerotic ...things are GOING to ****happen as well as good ol' straight sexing. If you can't handle the fact that he's gay, please, stop reading.**

**You need to approach this story with an extremely open mind. Things were a lot different in Ancient Greece. In my opinion, I kinda wish the world was still that open-minded.**

**And as always, if you don't got nothing nice to say (_or useful constructive criticism_****) don't say anything at all.**

**If you got loads to say of either of those things, press that review button... Do it. Press it. It's a button that I love people pressing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : Holy crap on a sandwich it's been quite the week. I'm so sorry for the long waits you guys. I hate making everyone wait but there's a lot going on in life. Especially with my novel writing. I'll blab more at the end. Now for your LONG awaiting chapter.**

* * *

**JPOV**

I sat outside in the garden, that was in the view of the King and Queen's bed chamber, where I'd noticed Esme standing and watching over me as she breathed in the Grecian air and soaked in the sun.

When I was younger, I remember how the King would come out and join her, wrapping his arms around her and inhaling her scent from her hair as he gazed into the sky with her. It was beautiful to watch and I'd always thought of the King and Queen as my adoptive parents since I'd been here since I was a toddler.

The King had always been mean and sour, only showing his softer and kinder side to his wife. She was the only one who had one his full and complete trust. The only time the couple had any problems was when Edward and the King went at each other's throats, causing Esme to jump between both them and scold the King's hot-headed temper that Edward had also inherited.

The sun was beating down on my my naked back and I squinted as I looked behind me, up to the sky where the sun sat, glowing a golden yellow. It was unusually hotter than normal, its rays almost causing welts upon my skin.

I stood up, adjusted the light silky fabric that wrapped around my waist to the middle of my thigh, hiding my cock and ass from others prying eyes. The new King would much rather have me walk around nude for him, but not at the risk of others catching glimpses of my private parts.

Briefly, I weighed the option of hunting down Edward and offering him comfort from my loving arms or returning to my room and allowing the gloom, which had settled over the kingdom in response to the King's death, consume me.

Edward had always been the kind of young man that would prefer to spend his days alone after a traumatizing experience instead of talking with loved ones about what was going on in his mind. He was an introverted and private kind of person.

However, I felt the pull to go up to see him and at least check on him.

Taking a deep breath, swallowing down the fear at the potential of angering him, and walked back into the palace, bee-lining to Edward's room. I didn't talk to anyone or make eye contact with anyone and when I passed through the archway of his bed chamber, I saw him laying on his side, away from me on his bed.

* * *

**A/N : How about Kristen Stewart cheating? :O I think I may make Jasper win this round and have Edward break tradition. (Still undetermined - they both have a steady shot so far.)**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN! *poofs***


	19. Chapter 19

**JPOV**

He was naked with a shimmering sheen of sweat over his skin from the humidity of the room. I could instantly feel his emotions crash into me like someone had punched me in the chest.

I hesitated before I swallowed, gulping loudly, before I joined him on his bed, slowly crawling behind him with slow movements so not to alarm him.

"Edward?" I whispered, trying my best to be as quiet as I possibly could while I aligned my body against his, resting my cheek on his ear and hanging my right arm over his stomach and adjusting myself closer to him, inhaling his scent.

"Jasper," he gasped, the tears starting up once more.

"I'm here," I continued to whisper, tightening my hold on him.

We didn't speak. No words needed to be spoken and I was quite sure Edward didn't want to hear or say anything on the matter. He just wanted to cry.

I pressed my lips to his cheek, lightly nudging him his cheek with my nose and inhaling his scent.

"Stop crying, my King," I breathed against his ear, constricting my arms around him.

He brought his hands to his face and wiped away his tears, sniffling furiously.

He slowly turned around, forcing me to scoot away from him so my eyes could focus on his whole face and not just his nose or eye.

"It's all my fault," he murmured, his voice raspy and broken. He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me into him.

I'd never seen him so vulnerable and submissive before. It frightened me.

"No, it isn't, Edward," I whispered back to him, my hands burying themselves in his unruly hair.

"Jasper, he was screaming his displeasure at me before he died," he groaned into my neck.

"He didn't say anything else to you?"

"He told me he was sorry and to make him proud. Right before he took his last breath."

I held him tighter, ignoring the fact that he probably couldn't breathe and pressed my lips to his temple once, twice, and then a third time for good measure.

"I know you will prove him right, Edward," I told him.

"I hope so. I'm afraid of ruining what my father spent his whole life building."

I frowned, "I thought you said your father ruined this Kingdom?" I didn't agree with him but I still stood by his side first and foremost.

"In jealousy and anger I spewed those lies," he sniffled, pulling his face from my neck and gazing at me.

I couldn't help but smile at him, seeing how he had grown as a King in front of me.

He gave me a look. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" he asked, sounding angry.

I grabbed his chin to hold him still and smashed my lips against his, kissing him passionately.

"You're already speaking like a King. It makes me so proud," I whispered against his lips.

His lips were frozen for a while, the wheels in his head turning and spinning with his thoughts. He must have come to a decision about something in his head before he started kissing me back.

I pulled away from him, allowing a hand to slide down his shoulder and grab his hip. I was rewarded with a moan that had me responding almost instantly.

I tried to beat down the arousal and remember that he had just lost his father and sex was the last thing we should be thinking of.

Edward took it further. His hands curled up into my hair, moaning with his pleasure and pressing himself against me.

"Edward," I warned him, trying to get his face out of my neck even though his wet tongue drawing circles on my jugular was hypnotic.

"Please, Jasper?" he murmured, his hands trailing down my back towards my ass.

A King was begging.

"My King, we mustn't. At least not now," I told him, hoping he'd see reason because I wasn't going to be able to say no again.

He groaned in frustration, pulling away and laying on his back, looking like a lost child.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I mumbled, rolling over onto my stomach and laying my head on his chest, pressing my lips in a feather light touch to his small, pink nipple.

* * *

**A/N : God, I'm a dick... Leaving it there. CLIFF HANGER! The chapters may come slower since I'm making my novel my first priority right now but this story will have an ending. Who will win? In my head, I still havent decided. Continue or break tradition... it's up to Edward. **

**Check my profile for links to keep in touch with me and don't forget to leave some love (or hate)!**


	20. Chapter 20

From Wikipedia  
**Bisexuality**is romantic or sexual attraction or behavior or toward males and females, especially with regard to men and is one of the three main classifications of sexual orientation, along with a heterosexual and a homosexual orientation, all a part of the heterosexual–homosexual continuum. People who have a distinct but not exclusive preference for one sex over the other may identify themselves as bisexual

* * *

**JPOV**

He sighed, enjoying the feeling of my lips on his sensitive skin. In the corner of my eye, I could see him bob excitedly, the tip shining with arousal fluid already.

I clenched my jaw, trying to ignore the thousands of scenarios that crossed my imagination to make the King feel better. My control was hanging on by a string.

Edward's stomach shook and I looked back up at him. A smile stretched across his lips, the lines on his cheeks creasing beautifully.

"I can see you struggling with yourself," he teased, jerking his head forward to his ready organ.

I looked at his erection and he purposely made it pulse. I snapped my head back to the other half of his body, glaring at him.

He just smiled down at me. The King was a master seducer.

"My King, I told you," I tried warning him again, even though I was thinking something different.

His playful smile disappeared slowly, a pout taking its place as he looked at me with sad, soulful eyes.

"Sorry, Edward," I shrugged, offering him a shy smile. I knew he enjoyed when I was bashful.

He sat up before grabbing my shoulders and flipping me over his shoulder and pinning me down on the bed, his mouth against my neck.

"I want you, Jasper. Now," he growled into my ear, rubbing himself against my ass.

I gritted my teeth, grasping at the threads of my control to deny the King, but failed when he pushed a finger into my mouth. I locked eyes with him and greedily sucked on his finger, circling the tip of my tongue around his fingertip.

His eyes were pitch black as they stared into mine, pulling his finger from my mouth and looking down at my all but willing ass. I pushed my pelvis back, lifting myself for him, eager to feel his finger slip inside of me.

"Edward," I moaned, rolling my head on my neck. I wanted him inside me, missing the feeling he brought with him.

With a hum, he pushed himself inside me. When I hissed with the pain of his erection pushing past my tight muscle, he slowed down and pressed soft kisses over my cheek and neck.

* * *

**A/N: SO sorry it's been almost a friggin' month since I updated this bad boy. I win the 'Douchebag' award. Just a lot of things have been kicking my ASS. Follow me on Twitter, or my Facebook pages. I usually keep you updated.**

**There's a definition on Bisexuality at the top for people bitching about the guy-on-guy stuff. Let me remind you, I'm GAY. You're luck you're getting any girl in here at all. **

**As always, review! Let me know what you think? Haters and Lovers are welcome! Love you guys.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Sorry for another long wait, you guys! I've been dealing with the year starting, all kinds of dramas and the grueling, daunting task of coming up with a novel. It's difficult to see a novel through... learned this after starting and abandoning several novel ideas. I just started one that has a concept I've had for a while. This one may be the winner. Who knows.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Forming words to speak became impossible after he was fully buried inside of me, the coarse hair coating his pelvis scratching deliciously against my ass cheeks.

Edward panted in my ear, his lips becoming an erotic phantom that haunted my body and soul, closing me off from the world so I only thought about him. The way his stomach grazed my back with his slow but powerful thrusts. His musky scent as he dampened with sweat and the overwhelming rush of possessiveness and love that radiated like heat from his touch. I got cottonmouth from my heavy breathing and sounded like I was drowning while trying to maintain control over my basic bodily instincts.

My fingers clenched the linen underneath me as he began thrusting, his teeth nipping at my earlobe and panting with exertion from his forcefulness.

"Oh, how I missed being inside you, my love," he moaned, lost in the feeling of our reunion.

Upon finally hearing those words from his lips, the emotions behind them, my heart felt like it was going to explode with pain and pride. There was hope of becoming his one and only.

I arched my back and pushed against him, getting up on my hands and knees with my King behind me. He growled and fell backwards, wrapping his arms around my waist so he stayed buried deep inside me.

With me on top of him, his erection scraped against my inner muscles, making me wince in a mixture of pain and pleasure while bouncing on top of him.

Incoherent words, if not just sounds, blurted from my mouth as Edward made me his once again. I knew I was going to be sore when I woke the next morning.

"Ungh! Edward!" I growled, throwing my head back and grabbing my erection, eager and hungry for my climax.

"Oh, Jasper!" He grunted, adjusting our position once more, earning an impatient huff of disapproval from me.

He chuckled at my discontent and pulled out of me, only upsetting me more before he settled between my legs, his mouth crashing against mine as he took his place inside me once more. I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist and burying my fingers in his messy hair, lightly pulling at it.

That must have unleashed something inside because he let out the most feral sounds before grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head, drilling into me until my toes curled.

Another grunt fell from his mouth before I felt him twitch and throb inside me, stilling his movements and closing his eyes, savoring the euphoria.

Edward collapsed on top of me, making me grunt and start chuckling at all his weight on me.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, trying to catch my breath as I pulled away from him and laid on my back beside him.

He hummed, smiling in bliss.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N : Well, it's been a while, hasn't it, my readers! Sorry for abandoning this story but when life calls and writer's block sits on your chest - what can you do? Warning : this is a really short chapter. Not abusing the muse.  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, you need to make a decision or things around the Kingdom are going to fall. Your people will rebel and try to destroy us if you ignore them any longer!" My mother screamed at me, pointing outside to where the people were.

"I am doing the best I can! I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know who to choose!" I yelled back at her, the stress of abruptly becoming King weighing down on me.

"You must marry Isabella! That is tradition and the only possibility for an heir to the Throne."

"I can't do that to Jasper. He's not some piece of meat to do with what I please, when I please!" It was unfair to Jasper and he deserved so much more.

"Unless he can birth a child, that is impossible," she told me, her face beet red with frustration over her blissfully confused son; torn between two hearts.

My eyes burned, a tearing inside my heart shooting off pain throughout my body. My head throbbed, my brow perspired and fear taunted me. For the Kingdom, respecting the legacy of my Father, I was forced to break my loves heart as well as my own.

With a bow of respect to my Mother, while trying to mask my anger and devastation, I turned and swiftly walked to my Chambers. I had a decision to make.

* * *

**A/N : A couple more chapters and this bad boy should be done. The drama continues, pets. :D**


End file.
